helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Made Nobore!
|producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Singles Chronology |Last1 = Kanojo ni Naritai!!! 1st Indies Single (2012) |Next1 = Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! 2nd Indies Single (2013) |Chronology2 = Juice=Juice Singles Chronology |Last2 = Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru 2nd Indies Single (2013) |Next2 = Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) 1st Major Single (2013) }}Ten Made Nobore! (天まで登れ!; Climb to the Sky!) is an indies single by Hello Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice. It is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's 2nd indies single, as well as Juice=Juice's 3rd indies single. It was pre-released on June 8, 2013 at Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ and had a general release on June 12, 2013, only sold through Hello! Project Official Shop and e-LineUP!. It is the last single to feature Otsuka Aina and Mashiro Kana. Tracklist #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice #Ten Made Nobore! - Juice=Juice #Ten Made Nobore! (Instrumental) Featured Members ※: Not featured in the Zero Edit Ver. music video *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami※ **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi※, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki※ **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede※, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen※, Inaba Manaka※, Mikame Kana※, Fujii Rio※, Mashiro Kana※ (last single), Inoue Hikaru※ *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Otsuka Aina (last single) **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari Single Information *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Brass Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO Performances Concert Performances *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fest~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice - Juice=Juice *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ - Juice=Juice (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ - Juice=Juice *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code2→NEXT to YOU~ - Juice=Juice *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ - Juice=Juice *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ - Juice=Juice *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.2 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.5 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ - Hello! Project *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Tsubaki Factory, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ - Juice=Juice *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] Event Performances *2019.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit Trivia *It is the first Hello Pro Kenshuusei single in which all members participated. *It was announced and performed at the Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fest~ event on May 19, 2013. *Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki, Kaga Kaede and the 19th generation members did not participate in the Zero Edit Ver. music video. *Juice=Juice did not get new individual profile images for this single. *Apparently there were two PVs filmed, one for the Hello Pro Kenshuusei ft Juice=Juice version, and one for just the Juice=Juice version. However, due to Otsuka Aina's departure, it is likely that the Juice=Juice version will never be made public. *The Kenshuusei later recorded and released their own version of the song as a part of their third indies single, "Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore!". *After Otsuka Aina left, her lines went to Takagi Sayuki. *As of May 2018, all members who participated in the release have since left Hello Pro Kenshuusei Chart Rankings References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Tsunku's blog comment *Lyrics: Ten Made Nobore! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice), Ten Made Nobore! (Juice=Juice) cs:Ten Made Nobore! da:Ten Made Nobore! de:Ten Made Nobore! es:Ten Made Nobore! fr:Ten Made Nobore! it:Ten Made Nobore! ja:天まで登れ! Category:2013 Singles Category:Indie Singles Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Juice=Juice Member Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Singles Category:Collaboration Single